1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a color image forming apparatus and a color image forming method.
2. Related Art
Some of color image forming apparatuses include plural image forming units and an image transfer belt that conveys a sheet so that the sheet faces the image forming units. Color-component images formed by the respective image forming units are sequentially transferred onto the sheet.